Family from the past Re-Write
by LilMissStarshine
Summary: A surprise visit from seven visitors from the past causing more trouble then they could of every imagined. *This is a re-write from previous story, fixing mistakes & looking for a Beta*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter of any associated characters. They belong to JK

This is a story I did previously but decided to re-do so I can add more detail and hopefully correct any mistakes. On the lookout for a beta is anyone is interested. Some things are quite AU because it fits better with my story (IE the music)

 **Chapter 1**

Yesterday had been the worst day of her life! Not only had she been dumped by Ronald Weasley, yes Ron fucking Weasley, she was dumped at breakfast in front of the whole school, as though he wanted to make sure everyone would witness the moment he did it.

She remembered how his voice boomed through the entire hall causing everyone's heads to lift up and stare over at the former couple forcing a flush over her entire face showing her embarrassment.

She wasn't actually bothered that she and Ron were no longer in a relationship and in all honesty she was kind of relieved as she knew that they were better off as friends, however he was meant to be her best friend yet decided to end the relationship in front of everyone, oh and let's not forget the insults which included calling her frumpy, ugly and not his type!

She… Hermione Granger of course, had never been so humiliated before, all day she had to put up with the Slytherins mocking her, with the fact that Ron Weasley, the lowest of pure bloods in their opinion, didn't even want to be with her.

Stepping out of the hot shower that she had occupied for far too long, Hermione wrapped a small towel around her body, grabbing one of the many fashion magazines which had been placed in her bathroom last night by Ginny and the other girls. They had given Hermione every tip and trick they knew, and persuaded her to at least try a few of them.  
So that's what she was going to do, she had never bothered to even entertain the idea of using magic to play with her appearance but after yesterday there was nothing holding her back.

Leaning on the unit she began flicking through the magazines – There was so much choose it must take the girls ages to decide on what they want to try though after a while she found exactly the style, colour and length she wanted her hair and surprisingly it only took 15 minutes to get her hair just how she wanted it. No longer was it all frizzy and bushy. It was now straight and fell half way down her back, she had changed it to a lighter brown with soft blonde highlights going perfectly through it, complementing her skin tone although the high lights had been the hardest part to get right.

As she turned and looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but smile at herself, she looked unbelievably different… Pretty even, and that was just with changing her hair, why had she never done this before! Maybe she should get dressed before playing around with the different make up spells as they looked a little bit more complicated than the hair style ones.

Walking from her bathroom straight into her room she pulled out a red pair of french knickers and a matching red lacey bra this was one of a few new sets she had gotten over the summer holidays and hasn't actually had the courage to wear yet though as it was a Saturday she was planning on looking her best, she wanted to walk through the school with her head held high and let people stare at her for anything else other than what happened yesterday.

Pulling on her new underwear, she threw the towel into the laundry basket and flicked her wand into the corner turning on an amazing device that she had spelled to play music though it had not been an easy task. Smiling to herself and trying to forget her worries she started to dance around trying to find what to wear today.

While searching through her wardrobe, pushing past all the cardigans and jumpers there was a loud bang, causing her to almost fall into the wardrobe, she quickly turned around to find out what caused the noise to find what was best described as a pile of teenagers heaped together and it took a moment to realise she had never seen them before.

Hermione looked shocked "What the hell are you doing in the head girls bedroom!" she yelled angrily forgetting that she was in just her underwear, the shock of the bang had distracted her from what she'd been doing. She watched as they all untangled themselves from each other before staring at her in an equal amount of shock. She placed her hands on her hips… Her bare hips "Oh shit!" She muttered and grabbed a long red dressing gown and pulled it on tightly "What do you all think you are doing? You can't just come into someone's private space" she demanded as a dark blush seemed to cover her entire body.

A girl who looked the same age as her with red hair and oddly familiar looking eyes looked at her "Erm… I'm Lily Evans… And I am head girl, so what are you doing in my room and where did you come from?" She said and crossed her arms beneath her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, nor none of the characters, unless I state otherwise... But sadly this chapter is all JK's characters and none of my own

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione looked at the girl annoyed, exactly who did she think she was "Excuse me, I am head girl, this is my room and... Wait. Hold up! Lily Evans?" She paused taking it in while her brain started panicking, this can't be good "Oh… Well I'm Hermione Granger and I'm the head girl of 2006" She said chewing her lip giving them a moment and hoping they'd understand what she was saying, though of course she knew that she couldn't actually say much because of the time line.

A boy who reminded her of Harry a little stepped forward "Hold on, you're saying that we are in the future?" He said in shock as Hermione nodded knowing at once that it would be James Potter "We're time travelled! Best wizards of our time" He couldn't help but grin at his friend, they had done something which was meant to be impossible.

It was then she took the time and looked at everyone there, she was shocked to see who was actually in her room, seeing her potions master as a teenager made Hermione smirk, he didn't look as angry as a teenager, but he looked just as greasy, and then there was Lucius Malfoy, who looked a lot like Draco except with longer hair.

She couldn't help but grin "I know who you all are. James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew." She said having to stop herself from making further comments, especially about Peter.  
Sirius walked or rather strutted forward "So even in this time my reputation is good then?" He said with a charming smile causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks, he knew exactly how to charm a woman.

Hermione looked at Sirius "Actually you are… Well I guess I'm not really allowed to tell you anything…" She paused and chewed her lip for a moment, this wasn't going to be easy "Come on, I best take you to Professor Dumbledore." She said "I'll just get some clothes on." She added with a mutter, ignoring Sirius's comment that there was no need to add clothes, and walked over to her drawers grabbing some clothes and going to change in the bathroom.

Once she was fully dressed, in a pair of skinny jeans and red strappy top that the girls had given her, she lead them down into the Head's common room where Draco was sat with Pansy on the couch making out "Right… Ignore them, it's a disgusting sight." She said causing the two to pull away.

Lucius stepped forward "He looks like me." He said looking at Draco with slight disgust at the girl who was all over him.  
Draco jumped up "God Granger what the hell have you done!" He barked angrily, he had seen enough photo's to know what his father looked like in high school "What is my father doing here!".  
Lucius looked at Draco "Father? Who did I marry?" He said with a grin wondering who the lucky girl would be, hoping that it wouldn't Bella Black, the one was heading straight to the loony bin.

Hermione crossed her arm "I did nothing! They appeared in my room Malfoy, they did something not me... And do not answer his question, we'll have to talk to Dumbledore first as you may alter the time line... Oh wait do tell him then maybe you won't be born and I wouldn't have to share space with an arrogant ferret!" She huffed and walked towards the door and lead the group out full knowing that Malfoy Jr would be following.

As she led them down the corridor her mind drifted to Harry, she couldn't help but wondering how her best friend would react to his parents, he was so young when they died he didn't exactly have any memories of them and now he was going to meet them while they are the same age as him and alive. She could only hope that he would handle it alright.

Reaching the Gargoyle statue, she looked back at the group before turning back and muttering "Bubble-gum" she waited until they were granted access to the headmaster's office. Hermione was very curious on how Dumbledore would handle the situation, it wasn't every day when a group of students from the past arrive out of thin air, in fact it traveling to the future was impossible, wasn't it?

Of course Lily and the others knew where they were going, they had been to Dumbledore's office before but its not like she could barge in front of the head girl… Well the head girl in this time anyway. Lily didn't like Hermione, she didn't know what it was... There was just something about this girl.

Sirius smirked to himself as he watched the head girl, she sure as hell was hot, and he would have been more then happy to pin her against the wall and have her there and then, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Lucius looked at her with the same kind of gaze. Sirius and Lucius always competed for girls and there's not a chance he was going to let Lucius get Hermione.

Hermione knocked and got a quick response telling her to come in, she led the group from the past in "Professor, it seems we have some visitors." She said and motioned to the group "And just to put it out there it was not my fault" she said looking towards Malfoy Jr.

Dumbledore looked at them and smiled "I was wondering when you lot would turn up." He said with a knowing smile "May as well get straight to it, what happened Mr Potter? Mr Black?" He said motioning for them to all sit down as he transfigured extra chairs. James and Sirius exchanged a look "How do you know it was our fault?" James asked totally amazed by Dumbledore who merely laughed with his eyes twinkling over his half-moon glasses.

Lily crossed her arms once again "I'll tell you professor, me, Lucius, Severus and Remus had a project, we were doing in my room away from him" she started and glanced at James "And he, Sirius and Peter came up and started throwing things into the potion, it turned pink then went boom and we were in a heap looking at her dancing around in her underwear!" She said, spat out the 'her' part.

Hermione went slightly red "You appeared in MY room, I can walk around naked if I want to!" She said her cheeks still pink.  
Lucius grinned "And we would have loved to see you naked Miss Granger, though the site of you in just your underwear was a perfect sight." He smirked and licked his lips.

Hermione looked at Lucius in shocked "I... Erm… Malfoy control your father!" She said going even redder in the face, not sure whether to be disgusted or flattered, but never the less was scared.

Draco looked at his father in disgust "She's a mud… Muggle born." He said correcting himself because he was in front of Dumbledore "And in this time your three times her age." He said.

Lucius looked at his son with a smirk "Kid, I am not your father just yet, nor am I his age just yet either, so I can do whatever I please with anyone I see fit." He smirked and returned his gaze to Hermione "And Miss Granger here definitely fits into what I am looking for."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk about the shocked look on Malfoys face.


	3. Chapter 3

As you all know, Harry Potter and related characters are all J.K. Rowling's amazing work :D  
_

Shaking her head at the thought Hermione looked at Lucius and then at Draco "Now I am officially scared!" She muttered and looked at Dumbledore hoping for some form of help. Never in a million years would she expect Draco's father to be... Well hitting on her.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Hermione for a few moments "This is going to be interesting" He said before turning to James "You forget James, I know you very well. And I remember the moment when you all disappeared, but what is strange is that you reappeared a few minutes later in the past" he said and stood up and moved around the room "Through years of new research, I tried to study what had happened from the ingredients that had been used and also from your memories that you had all given that day. As the years progressed through study, I found it was possible that not only was there the chance that you'd gone into the future, but also that the potion had cloned yourselves, leaving you to carry on with the time line and have a copy so to speak here in 2006" He said and took a small breath "Now we will need to work out how to get you back to the past, we are also going to need to work out how to combine you with your original selves, So to speak, however this does mean you're going to be here for a while"

Lily shook her head "Are you seriously telling me that we're stuck here? What about our present selves? And the time line? What if the other us change something!" she asked worried about what could happen.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, listening to Lily's questions and worries "Remember your past selves are still there carrying out their lives, they are still you and there is no reason for them not to continue on the path they were already on" He paused and looked at Hermione then towards Draco before returning his gaze back to Lily and the others "I'm afraid that things probably didn't work out for most of you how you expect but this does mean that you are getting a second chance and not many people get that, however if I feel for one moment that any of you will follow your previous path, I will put steps into place to prevent any damage coming to my school, students or the rest of the wizarding world" he said softly yet firmly "Make your choices wisely".

Hermione listened carefully to Professor Dumbledore words "Professor. What about Harry? I know there is a lot of other, important stuff but how are you going to explain this to him?" she asked concerned for her friend.  
Professor Dumbledore nodded "I think the easiest thing to do is for you and Draco to take our new students back to the head dorm and try to catch them up the best you can, without being as bias as possible. James and Lily will stay here and I'll have Harry bought here, I feel privacy should be used in this unique situation"

Hermione looked between Lucius and Sirius then returned her gaze to Professor Dumbledore "Ok Professor. I suppose whatever we tell them, someone else would anyway" She said and looked at Draco "Come on Malfoy… Let's see if you can actually be any use" She muttered and left the Professors office with Sirius and the others, leaving Lily and James.

Draco followed Hermione, pushing in front of the others "Useful! More useful then you'll ever be mudblood!" He hissed in her ear so the others wouldn't here "And stay away from my father! I don't care how old he is" he added as they reached their common room and muttered the password leading everyone inside.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Everyone sit down, this is going to take long enough, so might as well be comfy" She said and sat on her usual seat, curling her legs underneath her and waited for everyone to get seat "I'm going to be blunt and to the point and then if there are any questions, we'll do that later… Agreed Malfoy?" she said and turned her head to Draco, ignoring Lucius head lift to his last night.  
Draco nodded "Whatever" he muttered and leant back on his seat, moving his arms behind his head comfortably "Well! Get started then"

Ignoring the temptation to curse Draco, she looked at the others "Please don't interrupt, we can chat about anything said later. Ok, to start off with. Lucius, meet your annoying brat… I mean son, Draco, your wife is Narcissa, your current self is working with Lord Voldemort, you are a death eater and if we get any worries that you, yourself will side with him, then as Dumbledore said, you'll regret it" she looked at him, ignoring the looks from the others.

Lucius nodded, he wasn't quite sure what to say though with his family it's not all that surprising. He'd need to find out a lot more about his current self as he believed what Dumbledore said and he did not want to end up with the dementors.

Hermione nodded and turned to Peter "As for you. You are complete vermin in this time. You did something unspeakable however that hasn't happened yet. I'll leave Dumbledore to decide what to tell you or not. Just understand that in this time, loyalty is everything" She said and watched as he looked worried and pulled himself into his scruffy clothes.

Sirius smiled charmingly at Hermione "And what about me beautiful?" he said still smiling. Though he was worried about what she'd said about Peter and Lucius, he was very interested to find out what he'd been up to all these years.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath "You died Sirius, you spent most of your life in prison for the murder of Lily and James Potter" she said and carried on as she looked at his face "But you didn't, you wouldn't. You was set up and it took a very long time to clear your name. You escaped out of Azkaban in your other form set off to find Harry, James and Lily's son, your godson" she said and smiled for a moment "Though you... You died during a fight between us and the death eaters, you came to save us" she ended and moved her gaze to Remus.

Remus lowered his gaze "Let me guess… I'm dead" he muttered. Though with James, Sirius and Lily dead, he would have been alone anyway, just him and his curse.

Hermione shook her head "No you're alive and well. And with Sirius' cousin Tonks" She said and laughed at Sirius's face "2006 remember Sirius'" she smirked then continued "And for a year you worked here as a professor. Everyone knows about the fact you're a werewolf and a lot of us still love you" she added, smiling as he lifted his head and smiled back at her.

Snape looked at Hermione "Do I even want to know?" he said though listened when she told him he was the Head of Slytherin and Potion Master. Not bad. He was intrigued to find out what else had happened over the years though he was devastated to learn that Lily had died.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I own none of Jk's characters  
Just to make it clear, I know some things might not add up to the time line through the books, but for the purpose of this story please accept it :p

...

Draco looked at him "Your also my god father" He said "You worked for The Dark Lord for some time, then switched sides, playing spy for Dumbledore. Your alliance is with Dumbledore … And that's about it really" He said with a shrug, he didn't need to know anything else.

Snape smirked "At least I'm not dead" he said and ignored the looks he got off nearly everyone else in the room "Though it's going to be weird having myself as my professor" he added as an afterthought.

Hermione shook her head "And that's about all you really need to know. Oh Lily and James, got married, had a boy called Harry, who is in Gryffindor " She smiled "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Sirius shook his head lightly "I think we've all got a lot of information to take in" he said, he would never hurt James, his best friend, pretty much his brother. He paused before looking around the room, then turned to Hermione "So Hermione. You single?" he added with a grin.  
...

Dumbledore, James & Lily.

James looked at Lily and then back to Dumbledore "Why are me and Lily still here Professor?" he asked curiously.

Professor Dumbledore "James, Lily… The reason I have kept you two behind is because after school, the two of you got married and had a son, Harry. You two were enemies of Voldemort's and were part of a group called the order of the phoenix. Sadly, when Harry was one, you were both killed and Harry was sent to live with your sister Lily. Harry is at the school and he is the same age you two are now, this is going to be harder for him, then it will for anyone else." He said and waited for a reaction.

James looked at Professor Dumbledore "What? Me and Lily have had a son? That's gonna be awkward" he muttered and rubbed the back of his head lightly, he fancied Lily, he always had but this was a lot to take in.

Lily looked at James for a few moments "No way… Me and James?" she said "Good job the time line is already sorted, because there isn't a chance of that happening again" she said then sighed "When do we meet him and how do we explain?" she asked.

Dumbledore looked at the two "He is on his way in now. I'll explain everything to him, though you two are going to have to get on a little more. Even if just for the sake of Harry" He said and paused as the door opened and Harry walked in.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and the sat down, he instantly recognized them "What the hell is going on?" he asked confused.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head lightly "Harry, during a spell interrupted, your parents and some others from the past have ended up in our time" he said trying to keep it simple and to the point "Hermione had the… Pleasure to find them first, so no one else besides yourself, Hermione and Draco know they are here" he added and paused to allow Harry time to swallow the information.

"Harry there isn't a way to return them to their own time, at least not until everything is worked out, so for the time being, they'll be joining us here"

James watched as Harry just stood near the doorway, taking a deep breath he stood up and moved towards him "Look mate, I know this is going to be weird for you, it's going to be the same for me and Lily. But we are both here for you, even if it's just as friends" he said and stuck out his hand.

Harry took hold of James hand "Thanks. Your right it is going to be weird, but I suppose if I never knew you as my parents, it won't be too hard getting to know you as my friends" he said and shook his hand lightly.  
Lily followed James example and squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly "James's is right Harry, we're here for you when you need us, just don't call me mum quite yet" she smiled though felt incredibly awkward.

Professor Dumbledore smiled once more "Alright. Harry why don't you take Lily and James down to the head dorm, then at dinner I will announce that we have guests, we don't need to tell anyone else too much information" he said then looked at Lily "I'm sure you've already thought about it, however you're not head girl in this time so you will be rooming in the common room"

Lily nodded lightly "Ok Professor. Though how that girl made head girl I have no idea" she muttered and shook her head, it was obvious that Lily was annoyed about losing her title.

James smirked "You jealous Lily. Hermione's hot, red is definitely her colour" he said "Though with the way Sirius and Lucius were looking at her, she's gonna get a lot of attention"

Harry starred at his parents and shook his head "Hermione is my best friend. She's an amazing head of year and Sirius and Lucius aren't going anywhere near her, she isn't that kind of girl" he added protectively "Bye Professor" he said and led them from the office.

James smirked "We'll see Harry" He said with a small laugh "though let's hope she doesn't go near Lucius" he muttered "Slytherin scum"

Harry smirked "Too right there, and Hermione hates Lucius's son Draco with a passion, he has issue's with muggleborns" he said, an annoyed hint in his voice "And I'd bet Lucius is the same"

Lily shook her head "You're just as bad as James. If you make Slytherin out to be bad, then they will be! I bet you could get on if you've tried" she said and crossed her arms.

James laughed "Like you got on with the Slytherin girls? Don't make me laugh Lily. Slytherin are scum, no matter what you say" he said and looked at Harry.

Harry looked between the two of them "We all have our opinions of the Slytherin house, not just from their reputation but from their actions as well. You're not from this time so don't judge on what you don't know" he said and stopped outside the Portrait knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer.

Hermione was about to answer Sirius's question when she heard a knock at the door "I'll go get that" she muttered and quickly stood up rushing off, that was a saved by the bell moment, until she heard Draco opening his trap!

Draco smirked "Yeah she's single. She was with a guy called Ron, he's a Weasley I'm sure you have them in your time as well, anyway he publicly dumped her yesterday, calling her frumpy and ugly I think were his precise words" he said "I wouldn't of thought he had the guts to be like that with his best mate, but she must of been crap in bed"

Sirius shook his head "Hold up? He called her frumpy? That's one word I wouldn't be using" He said and tilted his head to look towards Hermione "Though his loss... My gain" He grinned.

Remus pushed Sirius lightly "Behave Sirius. Though it was awful if that Ron did do that to Hermione" he said with a small shrug.  
Draco rolled his eyes "Whatever" he muttered and looked up as Hermione led Lily and James in "Brilliant, more Gryffindorks!" he said.

Hermione looked towards him "Oh don't start Draco, if you don't like it then you've have your own room to sit and whine in" She said and smirked, taking her seat.

James grinned as he came in and sat down "Guys this is Harry, I went and got myself a son! Harry, that's Sirius, Remus, Peter, and you don't need to know those two" he said "Slytherins"


	5. Chapter 5

The group had spent a few hours talking about important past events, including what was now going on with the school, it'd been Harry who realized that if they didn't get a move on they'd actually miss dinner although they could get something from the kitchen he knew that Dumbledore was announcing their arrival.

Draco was leading the group from the common room "Fa…. Lucius and Snape you two should come and sit on Slytherin table, it is after all where you belong" he said with a smirk confident that they would happily join in and his friends.

Lucius rolled his eyes "Do remember Draco, we know this school as well as you do, it's just the people that are unfamiliar" he said with a matching smirk and walked straight over to the Slytherin table, closely followed by a frowning Draco and Snape, Lucius wasn't one to miss an entrance.

Hermione smirked "Now that is going to be interesting to watch" she said and headed over to the Gryffindor table. She'd noticed that everyone had turned to stare as the group at walk in and whisperers started, she had somehow forgotten everything that had happened yesterday.

Sirius grinned and leaned towards Hermione "How many of them you reckon are talking about how good looking I am" he grinned charmingly as Hermione laughed "Well either that or wondering if I'm your new beau" He said and winked trying to distract her from her worry as they neared the table.

Harry watched Hermione and Sirius, it was really weird watching the two, though when reaching the table he saw Ron pulling a face towards the two as well "Oh great. This is going to be fun" he muttered to James and Lily who were walking beside him.

James looked towards Ron, it was clear he was a Weasley although James had found the family to be really nice in the past, it is a shame this one wasn't "I am guessing that is Ron, Hermione's ex-boyfriend?" he asked curiously. However it was obvious by the pissed off look that Ron was sending Hermione and Sirius.

Lily smiled "He'll get over it, though James, don't you and Sirius be making it worse. I know what you two are like" she said raising an eyebrow at him as she took a seat between Harry and Remus.

Hermione blanked Ron and his look as she sat down, Sirius sitting down beside her on one side and James on her other "I am starving" she smiled and turned towards where Professor Dumbledore was now standing.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the students "As you have all seen, we have visitors to our school. Two new Slytherin students, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, and five new Gryffindor students, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans" he said and paused "You are all right in thinking you recognize the names of the students I have just listed, however for reasons for their visit doesn't require an explanation, we are going to carry on as usual" he said looking around at the reactions of the students "Alright then. Food is here so I won't hold you back one bit! Enjoy and make sure you try the Pumpkin Pie! It looks positively delicious today" he said and smiled.

Remus grinned "Short and sweet, just the way I like it" he said and started filling his plate up with different foods. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was, maybe time travel had taken more out of him then he'd thought.

Ron looked at Harry "Wow your parents?" he said and shook his head "Why didn't you come and tell me what was going on" he asked as he started filling his plate full of loads of different food.

Harry ate some of his burger "We were in the head's common room Ron and you're not really welcome there anymore" he said raising his eyebrow towards his best friend "Though I would of caught up with you later, we lost track of time"

Sirius ate his food quietly watching the interaction between Harry and Ron and the way Ron would watch Hermione while she was eating and not paying attention. Turning to Hermione with a grin, he nudged her lightly "So Hermione, you never did answer me earlier… Are you single?" he asked.

Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head "Yes Sirius, I am single. Thank god, my last boyfriend wasn't worth the time of day" she said and glared at Ron before turning back to Sirius "Though I am afraid Mr Black that I know a lot about your history, enough to know that you and women go together too well" she said with a smile and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Sirius grinned "Ah but they were just all fun Hermione and none of them were like you, they were all just girls" he said and looked her up and down still smirking, he didn't say the point of being shy or timid.

Harry shook his head "Sirius please stop chatting up my best mate while I'm trying to eat" he grinned "Hermione it seems you've got a bit of interest." He teased grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ok don't start Harry or I will fill everyone in on your flirtious ways with a certain someone" she smirked then laughed as Harry quickly looked away "Anyway, I am full and I think I am going to have an early night. See you all tomorrow" she said and got up and walked away from the table with a small wave. She really wasn't as hungry as she thought and just being near Ron made her angry.

Walking down the corridor, Hermione jumped as Lucius stepped out of the shadows "You scared me Lucius, is it a Malfoy thing creeping about in the dark?" she muttered.

Lucius shook his head "I do apologize Hermione, I didn't mean to startle you" he said and bowed his head softly "I thought I'd walk you back to your common room, a lady shouldn't be wondering around alone"

Hermione shook her head lightly "Don't worry about it Lucius, am a big girl and can walk down the corridor without the need of anyone to protect me" she said then paused realising she sounded quite hard "But thank you anyway" she said and started walking down the corridor again.

Lucius just smiled as watched her walk "Goodnight Hermione" he said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up Hermione laid in her bed for a few moments thinking about what had happened the previous day, for a moment she even thought it could have all just been a dream, rolling off her bed she looked towards the en suite although it was just a shower she actually fancied having a bath.

Grabbing everything she needed she headed out of her room and the head's common room and towards the prefects bathroom, this place was amazing and she could easily spend hours in here.

Humming to herself she locked the door and started running the water, even though the size of it was quite excessive she wasn't going to complain. As she stripped off her PJ's she couldn't help but think about Sirius and Lucius, they both seemed to be after her attention and it felt good to have some positive attention although in the future one would be Harry's godfather while the other a death eater.

Getting into the bath she went about her usual routine, which of course included some floating in the water and after what felt like an hour she made the move to get out of the bath. Looking through one of the beauty magazines she was actually eager to try something new "Maybe something wilder" she muttered to herself. Continuing to flick through the magazine for another 5 minutes, she stopped when she found a spell for soft graceful curls. Smiling to herself she dried her hair then flicked her wand and sounded a new spell, turning she looked in the mirror she grinned at the result.

She was just changing her hair, it wasn't like she was giving herself a full makeover she justified to herself as she wrapped the towel around her. Moving to stand in front of the mirror, she tilted her head slightly before looking at the magazine again, ok maybe a few more new spells wouldn't hurt. She carefully added a little lip gloss, eye liner and mascara. Though looking around she realized that she'd not brought a change of clothes, now she had to decide if she was going to change into her PJ's or go in her towel, though it was still really early on a Sunday and no one was going to be up at this time! And of course the heads dorm wasn't far at all…

Deciding it was worth the risk she tightened the towel and grabbed everything she brought before poking her head out of the bathroom door smiling confidently as she saw no one around before walking out the door.

It was by pure chance, or so she thought, that just as she reached the portrait Sirius Black strolled "Morning Her…" his voice trailed off as he realised she was standing in just a towel "Now when I said no clothes were needed yesterday I didn't expect you to take me quite so literally" he smirked ignoring her blush.

"I swear if you tell anyone you saw me in just a towel I will curse you!" said looked at him furiously before muttering the password "Just get in here" she hissed and hurried inside the portrait knowing he was right behind her and just her luck they weren't alone.

Draco was up and sitting by the fire "Oi Granger" he said standing up "Make sure you stay the hell away from Lucius! He's a pureblood and isn't going to be infected with your disgusting mudblood!" he sneered "He has a reputation to upkeep! Though apparently you're getting yourself a certain reputation of your own" the sneer changed into a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, holding the towel just slightly tighter "Get a life Malfoy. Like I'd go near him? He is Slytherin after all" she smirked "God knows where you've all been" she said and turned around walking to her room "Don't kill him Sirius because then I'd have to explain it to Dumbledore".

Closing her door, she changed into another outfit that the girls had left with her, low ride jeans with a fitted white top, nothing fancy but sat perfectly on her. She really was going to need to go shopping if she intended to move away from her past fashion choices.

Thankfully Draco seemly had left the common room, thank god! Turning my eyes to Sirius who was still grinning "I forgot my clothes alright, I don't make a habit of running around in just a towel so don't get any ideas of hanging out just in case"

Sirius just laughed "I wasn't going to say anything, but now you've brought it back up may I say you look extraordinary in just a towel" he winked then ducked as Hermione launched a cushion at him "Come on, let's get breakfast, my treat" he said jokingly as he headed out of the portal

Sitting down for breakfast it wasn't too long before Harry and the others arrived, she just gave polite nods to people before reaching the table "Morning" she smiled as she watched Harry and James sit beside each other, it was interesting watching the two, they were so much alike but so different at the same time.

Harry grinned "Morning Hermione, you look great, what's with the change all of a sudden?" he asked curiously, he'd noticed that she'd changed her style slightly yesterday as well and he was kinda worried that because of Ron she was getting self-conscious.

Hermione shrugged lightly "You only live once right?" she said "besides you can look good and be intelligent" she added and picked up a piece of fruit and started cutting it into slices "It just took me a while to realise that you can have brains and beauty" she said light heartedly.

Sirius grinned "That is so true Hermione" he said and puffed out his chest "Just look at me" he grinned towards her. He was going to make a good impression on Hermione, even if it took more effort than he usually put into chasing women.

Hermione shook her head softly "Oh come on Sirius, there is a difference between intelligence and you" she replied with a smile as she gained a few laughs from the others and watched as he made a mock wounded expression.

Harry grinned "That's you told Sirius. Hey Hermione, we're all heading into Hogsmeade for a little bit of shopping, you going to join?" he asked "I know you've wanted to nip into Scruvenshaft's for quill and parchment supplies"

Hermione nodded "Sounds good to me" she said as she finished off her fruit "If everyone is finished shall we just set off now?" she asked and stood up along with the rest of the group once they started nodding.

Lily grinned "I defiantly need to go get some new robes. Dumbledore has set up an account for us so we can get all of the things that we need" she said and flicked some of her hair behind her ear.

James nodded "And me and the guys are gonna enjoy a good drink at the three broomsticks" he grinned "As well as go into the joke shop that Harry and Ron was telling us about last time, I'm excited to meet these twins"

Hermione raised her eyebrow "James Potter is you make any trouble in this school or influence any of those idiots to make trouble then I'll make it my personal mission to make sure it all comes back to bite you in the butt… Got it?" she said and smirked.

James opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it and shook his head "Alright Hermione. I'll behave" he said making a cross sign over his heart, though passed a sly wink to the others.

….

Reaching Hogsmeade they split into groups, Hermione, Remus, Lily all went to get their quill supplies. James, Sirius, Harry and Ron went to Zonko's joke shop while Peter decided to stay at Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore.

They had all agreed to meet at the three broomsticks in a few hours after getting everything that they needed, and enjoy a peaceful afternoon.

Hermione felt better once she had been able to get all the things that she needed, she couldn't understand why the guys didn't get as excited as she did about her inks and quills! Though I suppose what excited her more was stopping off to get some new outfits, including some new robes with a better fit then the ones she currently owned. She knew she shouldn't be bothered about what Ron had said but his words still rang loudly in her head. Although now wasn't the time to worry about any of that, it was time to head to the Three Broomsticks and meet up with the others.

Once they were all sat down and settled with their drinks, they were chatting about school and what they were going to do once school had finished, James and Harry were so unlike, and even though them being in the future wasn't meant to happen she was glad it did to see the look on Harry's face whenever he spoke to them.

Hermione was in her own world when she realised she forgot to make a stop, she had been too busy being clothes "Dang!" she muttered standing up "I've forgotten to go pick up a book. I'll meet you all back at school" she said and rushed out of the three broomsticks along with her other purchases, they were all due to go back in about five minutes and she didn't want to make them all late.

Sirius was tempted to go after her, just to make sure that she'd return to the castle alright, but a look for everyone at the table stopped him "What? You're all looking at me as if I'm a sad little puppy who's lost its owner" he muttered.

James smirked "That's because, best buddy of mine that is how you look. We're all waiting for you to start drooling over Hermione, this isn't like you bro" he said and sipped his drink still with a smug look on his face.

Sirius shook his head "I have no idea what you're on about. I'm no different with Hermione how I am with any other girl" he said then smirked "Besides, it's not like I could ever be tamed… You can't tame a beast like me" he added, ignoring the laugh that came from the others as he referred to himself as a beast.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and the others headed back to the school not long after Hermione had left. The feast was going to be later today than usual for some unknown reason which is probably best to give Hermione chance to get back. As they were heading into the castle they saw Ron coming towards them he had left them after going to the joke shop, Harry was currently feeling in the middle between him and Hermione but Ron knew that Harry was pissed at him.

Ron sighed at the group, not even giving a high before complaining "I am starving! Why can't we go straight for food" he whined. He didn't mean to moan and whine, but he was hungry, it'd be hours since he had last eaten because he had been hanging out with Lavender as soon as he left the others.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Ron, we don't know why we can't go eat yet. Have you ever thought there might be a reason for it?" he said "You know if we had the map we might have been able to work out what was wrong" he said to James and Remus.

Harry grinned "Hello? I have the map in this time" he said and pulled it out his cloak to show them then placed it away again "We'll look at it properly in the common room, don't want it getting confiscated" he added.

James grinned "You have the map! Get in there!" he said high fiving Sirius "How did you end up with it though" he said and rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed "Ron's twin brothers robbed it, and worked out how to use it. The twins we meet at the joke store?" he said and grinned, leading the way up to the Gryffindor common room heading straight to the deserted fire area.

James sat next to Harry while everyone else moved around so that they were blocking the map from sight in case anyone outside the group looked over.

Harry grinned as he pulled out the map "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he whispered and watched as the dots appeared on the map "That's not good" he muttered as he looked at the dots in Dumbledore's office.

…..

Scolding herself silently for forgetting to pick up her book, Hermione didn't notice the shadow of someone following her. It was quite quickly getting dark and in recent times it wasn't the best of idea's to be wondering around the streets alone, witch or not.

Paying for her book, she tucked it carefully into her bag and left the shop. Leaving the store, she jumped as she bumped straight into someone.

"Hermione it's just me… Lucius!" He said with his hands up "I didn't mean to startle you" he added then backed away from her "I saw you alone and thought it unsafe and unwise for a young lady to be wondering around by herself… Especially if the times are as bad as we have been told" he said giving her a small bow.

Hermione put her hand on her chest above her heart "You gave me a scare Lucius! Sneaking up on people isn't the best thing to do" she said and shook her head "Although thank you for coming to see if I needed assistance, but I assure you once again, I am a big girl and can take care of myself" she said looking at him.

Lucius smiled "That I do know Miss Granger. However I do insist on walking you back to the castle, if I am correct the carriages will have stopped by now" he said trying to reason with the stubborn muggleborn. He didn't know why he was so infatuated by her but he was determined to get her to give him a chance.

Hermione nodded "You're right about the carriages, you sure you just don't want me to protect you walking back" she added with a small smirk.

Lucius gave a soft laugh "You are correct there Hermione" he said with a genuine smile as he started walking back towards the school "You and Draco seem to have a lot of tension between the two of you" he commented causally.

Hermione looked at him "You're right there, though it's not all his fault, he has been raised to see muggleborns as scum... Lower class which is amusing considering he got his beliefs from your older self and you clearly don't seem to share the same opinion" she said as they walked along.

Lucius nodded lightly "I'm not surprised, the Malfoy line has hated muggleborns throughout our whole history. It's something that has been driven into since birth. I, however have a slightly different approach. I do wonder what it was that changed my opinion on muggleborns" he replied looking towards her "I do hope you know that I do not think the same of your status as Draco does"

Hermione gave a small nod "I have realized through the lack of harsh remarks that you don't hold the same opinion as you're so… Draco" she said with a smirk "It's still really strange that you're here while Draco is, I am sure he feels the same"

Lucius smirked "The magical world presents different situations and opportunities, it's how we deal with them that matters. I do hope that Draco will change his opinion on muggleborns, though I cannot guarantee it"

James stared closer at the map and called out the names of the dots. "Dumbledore, Snape (present), Snape (past), Lucius (Present), and Draco", he said as he looked around the group. "That must mean that Lucius found out his past self is now in this time as well. Though I can't see him on the map anywhere… In fact I can't find Hermione either" he added as his eyes ran over the map, wondering if he'd missed them.

Remus nodded "I agree, it's not good if present Lucius knows that Lucius from our time is here, from what you've all said about him, he turned into quite a nasty piece of work once he left school. We'll all need to be careful around Snape and Lucius, even more then before" he cautioned the group.

Harry sighed "Great. Even more stuff to worry about, never mind the fact that Draco could becoming a death eater, we also have to worry about another Snape and Lucius. If Draco or Lucius are trying to convince them into spying for Voldemort we'll need to be on our toes. Being even more careful about what we say and when we say it."

Sirius was still staring at the map. "James is right, I can't see Hermione anywhere" he said, it sounded as though he'd not heard anything Harry or Lily had said. "She should be back by now, she was only going to get a book and where the hell is Peter, and I've only seen him a few hours since yesterday. I know he was supposed to see Professor Dumbledore today" he added.

Ron rolled his eyes "Your better off without him, he's a traitor!" he practically shouted looking at Harry for support. "I guess you didn't tell them" he added seeing Harry's uncomfortable look. "Sorry Harry" he muttered and looked down rubbing the back of his head.

Harry sighed "It's alright Ron. It was Peter who betrayed you to Voldemort" he said and looked at James "He then set Sirius up to take the blame" he added as he looked at Sirius. "Peter, present Peter I mean, he's sort of Voldemort's little sidekick, so if you do see him about anywhere, do not trust him one bit. I know your Peter will have been told about what he did, but it's not his fault, he didn't do it, his future self-did" he said.

Sirius slammed down his fist "That traitor!" he yelled angrily "I would have never thought it, Peter follows us around like a lost puppy! We let him in on all our secrets, plots, and tricks!" he ranted, only calming down when James placed a hand on his shoulder.

James sighed lightly "It's alright Sirius, Harry is right; we need to remember that it wasn't our Peter, it was his future self, and if we don't want it to happen again we'll need to make sure that we are careful what we say around him, but that we're still his friend. Pushing him out won't help, if anything it'll make it worse"

Remus looked at James, his deep concentration construed over his young face. "Your right James, if we discarded him then he will definitely go over to Voldemort. We can stop him from making the same mistake again, and at least that'll be one less person to worry about. Although I do agree with keeping certain things from him, at least then if he doesn't know anything, he can't say anything" Remus added a smile on the end.

Harry nodded, "Let's get back to the issue at hand, well one of the issues anyway… Where is Hermione?" he said and looked at Ron, a slightly worried expression washed over his features. "She can look after herself, but I'd feel better if we knew where exactly she was."

….

Hermione and Lucius were still walking back towards the castle. It was getting darker by minute, and there weren't that many lights on the way back so Hermione had her wand lit up to guide the way. "So what are you planning on going as to the Halloween ball?" she asked as they walked.

Lucius grinned "There's going to be a Halloween ball in this time as well?" he added a laugh "Some traditions do not change." He thought to himself for a few moments and smiled. "I'm currently undecided. Since no one actually goes as anything scary, it's more picking a costume. What about yourself? I'm sure as head girl you will have thought up something amazing to stun your fellow students" he said charmingly.

Hermione smiled "I have a few things in mind, though so it'll be a surprise, don't want anybody copying after all" she said mysteriously. "I can imagine you as count Dracula… He's a vampire" she added then continued "The vampire prince, according to muggle's that is", she said still smiling.

Lucius laughed "Count Dracula huh? Now wouldn't that be interesting, though we have vampires in the magical world, to go as a famous vampire from the muggle world would cause a bit of talk" he said as they came towards the castle. "Have you got a date for the ball yet Hermione?" he asked casually as they reached the gates.

Hermione smiled to herself "At the moment no, but I have someone in mind whom I'm tempted to ask" she said and walked through the gates. "Goodnight Lucius" she added a small wave before disappearing into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the review Fangtasia, sadly I'm not sure what you mean but I wasn't able to reply as its anonymous

Sirius grinned as Hermione's dot appeared on the map "She's back on the map, she's on her way up here now" he said and looked at the others who had amused looks on their faces "What? You were all as worried as I was" he muttered and leaned away from the map defensively.

Harry laughed "Sirius you are definitely different as a teen then an adult. I can't remember my Sirius getting all tangled up because of a girl" he said between laughs and high fived James, who was also laughing "At least we know she is safe now" he added as he stopped laughing.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room, looking at Harry and James laughing "What did I miss?" she asked as she put her item bags against the wall out of the way and made her way over to Sirius, James and the others, taking a seat on the sofa.

Remus smirked "We're just laughing at Sirius, nothing new there really" he teased looking at Sirius "Did you manage to get everything that you needed?" he asked as he looked towards the bag's that were sat against the wall.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Sirius "Where the hell where you! We were all worried, you was only meant to be five minutes, and it's been…. Ages!" he ranted, flaring his arms about.

Hermione rolled her eyes "I was going to be five minutes, but the carriages up and left, so we had to walk back to the castle… And just so you all know the we, as in Lucius Malfoy... And don't any of you start"

Sirius's face went even redder "Oh so while we've been worried out of our minds, you've been having fun with Lucius 'frecking' Malfoy! A Slytherin! I thought you was a proper Gryffindor, but oh no you're hanging around with Slytherins in your pass time!" he said standing up

Hermione stood up though she didn't even slightly match his height "Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are? Who I hang out with is my business! You've got no right butting your nose in" she yelled at him, ignoring that everyone in the common room was now starring at them "And I don't need you or anyone else to protect me or give me permission to do whatever I want to do, I could probably out duel you, I might be a girl Sirius, but I am better witch then you are a wizard!" she finished and walked over to her bags and stormed out of the common room.

Sirius stood there, mouth wide open as he watched her leave "Well… Well… Whatever you Slytherin lover" he muttered and sat back down on the sofa, still starring at the place where Hermione had been "Women!" he said and folded his arms.

Harry smirked "Sirius Black, you are a fool. If you think that having a go at Hermione, or trying to tell her what to do will help you in anyway your stuffed" he said and shook his head "She is stubborn, proud and once she's pissed off its hard to get back onto her good side" he grinned "You, my friend, are well and truly stuffed"

Sirius rolled his eyes "She'll get over it. But what's she doing running around with Lucius Malfoy anyway! He is a Slytherin and a worthless piece of junk!" he steamed.

Hermione stormed into the Head Common room, she saw Draco and Lucius both sat by the fire talking, though both went silent when she walked in. Giving them both a clear look that showed she was ready to take her anger out on anyone who spoke to her, she carried on to her room.

Dropping her things on the floor, she flopped down onto her bed "Sirius Black! You flipping pain in the butt" she muttered to herself. Rolling onto her stomach, she grabbed her diary and quill and started writing down her thoughts and feelings.

Chewing her lip, Hermione sighed, she didn't even know how she felt, obviously Sirius Black was an extremely good looking guy, but he was arrogant, stubborn, rude, offensive, and that was just the start of the list of the stuff she could say about him, but he intrigued her, the way he paid attention to what she did and the obvious jealously when she's with Lucius or any other guy for that matter.

Then there was Lucius, elegant, powerful and completely charming, but he was Slytherin, and she'd be the first to say you could trust a Slytherin as far as you could throw one.

Sitting up she threw down her quill "At least Halloween will be eventful" She said to herself, and moved her diary and quill into a drawer, muttering a small locking spell once it was securely closed. With a glance in the mirror, she smiled to herself and changed into some PJ's and climbed into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I have fixed the code errors in Chapter 7, thank you to everyone who let me know :D

Halloween which seemed forever away was suddenly here, everyone was excited and all hyped up about their costumes for the dance, Hermione had agreed to go to the dance with Sirius, and they'd spent a lot of time together over the past few weeks, between homework, assignments and just generally hanging out. Plus he had been pretty consistent on wanting to be 'with' her and just her.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her costume, she was going as Venus, the Goddess of Love, her white dress fell straight to the floor and hugged her body like a second skin. The top half of the dress was a slight V shape and covered in small crystals, and she'd temporally changed her hair to light blonde which fell in soft curls to her waist, accompanied by a golden tiara sat perfectly on her head with matching earrings and a necklace. She had even decided on a golden mask just covering her eyes to hide her identity for a while.

She'd put a lot of effort into her costume and she was excited to show it off. No one would expect her to wear such a risqué costume, hell she wasn't actually sure she'd have the guts to wear it! Hearing a quiet knock she took a final look in the mirror, it was too late to back out now! Heading to her door and laughed once she saw who was on the other side. Sirius had decided to go as James Bond, as that Harry and Hermione had told him all about the films and taken him to see one - That was an experience!

Suited and booted, he looked the handsomest she'd ever seen him, Hermione smiled and turned picking up her small golden bag which had everything she needed in it before taking his hand and allowing him to walk her out of the heads common room.

Sirius smiled "You look stunning Hermione" he said as he grinned and kissed her cheek lightly not wanting to smear any make up and led her into the Great Hall, which was of course amazingly decorated thanks to Hermione and the prefects "Wow Hermione, you've out done yourself"

Hermione nudged him lightly "I cannot believe you have completed the hall more than me" she said pretending to be offended and lifted her eyebrow lightly at him, though he wasn't given a chance to respond as a voice behind got there first "Hermione you look beautiful"

Hermione turned round seeing Harry, James, Ron, Lily, Remus and the others "Why thank you James, you don't scrub up too bad yourself" she said grinned. James was dressed as a gladiator, it seemed he was taking the opportunity to show off his body, he and the lads had been spending a lot of time recently running and exercising.

Lily smirked "I know, it is actually possible for him to look half good" she said and kissed James lightly. The two had started dating a few weeks ago, and it came to a shook to all the group, it was as if they just woke up in love one morning.

James grinned "Your welcome Hermione, and doesn't Lily look amazing" He said as he pulled her slightly closer to his body. Lily was dressed Nymph, wearing a pale short green dress that flowed beautifully, with flowers in her hair, and a few places over the dress.

Sirius nodded "Yeah you look great Lils, better be careful James, you never know, Lily might get snatched away by someone else" he joked then smiled kissing Hermione's hand lightly "Come on, let's go dance" he said, leading her straight towards the dance floor, though there was no one else dancing.

Hermione shook her head "Sirius, no one is dancing, we'll look like idiots!" she muttered as he continued to pull her. At least it was a slow song, and it wouldn't take a large amount of effort, though Hermione would much prefer to wait until there was other people dancing.

Sirius laughed "Hermione no one will end up dancing, if we don't start it, I mean really it's your head girl duty" he said and smirked charmingly as he pulled her into his arms gracefully "And besides, I'm an amazing dancer, there is no need to worry about me standing on your feet"

Hermione shook her head and laughed "It's not my feet I am worried about" she replied, though smiled as they started dancing, she could feel lots of pairs of eyes watching them, though she ignored them best she could "You do look rather good tonight by the way Mr Black" she said as they swayed.

Sirius smiled "I know I do, but thankyou Hermione" he said and leaned in, kissing her lips lightly, when they pulled apart other couples had joined them on the dance floor, including James and Lily who were dancing very close to one another "And James is right, you do look beautiful".

Harry was sat with Ron, Remus, Neville, and Ginny "I really can't imagine Sirius and Hermione together, they just seem too different" he said though smiled as he looked at his friends.

Ginny smiled "That's why I think they make a good couple, she keeps him in line and he brings out a more adventurous side of her, though it's like with your mu… Lily and James" she quickly corrected herself "I didn't think they'd get together, but now I can't see them ever being apart" she smiled.

Remus agreed "James and Lily still does confuse me a little, though I suppose it's just meant to be" he smiled "Like it seems Sirius and Hermione are meant to be… If he doesn't drive her insane of course" He added "Which there is a high possibility of"

Harry grinned "Everyone looks awesome tonight, you definitely look like a medieval princess Gin, that dress is gorgeous" he said as he looked at her. He was right, the corseted dark ruby coloured dress brought out the redness in her hair and lips "Let's dance" he said simply and stood up holding his hand out to her.


	10. Chapter 10

The night went on very quickly, and everyone was slightly tipsy from the spiked punch, it was almost midnight, and the hall was slowly emptying with students going to bed or heading to difference places of the castle for privacy.

Hermione was sat down laughing with Remus and James, they'd all had a lot of punch and didn't even know what they were laughing at.

Remus grinned "So Hermione, how's you and Sirius going?" he asked as he looked at her, though the question itself made him look around to see where Sirius had disappeared off too.

Hermione smiled and blushed "It's going really good actually, I thought I'd be a bit off after the thing with Ron, but I trust Sirius, which isn't something I thought possible" she said taking a swig of her of drink "I am sure there is something in this" she said and looked at her drink curiously.

James smirked "Nothing wrong with alcohol Hermione" he said and looked around "Anyway. I'm sure you owe me a dance… My night won't be complete without a dance from the goddess of love" he said with a wink, taking her hand and leading her straight to the dance floor.

It was a slow song, so the two moved closer together "Sirius is a good guy Hermione. He won't hurt you and if he does he'd regret it" he said smiling as they swayed to the song. Neither of them noticed Remus leaving the hall.

Hermione nodded "I know, I really like him James, I wasn't sure at first because of how jealous and arrogant he was, but I suppose that's what I like about him" she said and giggled as he swirled her around, having to stop her from falling over "That punch is definitely got a lot of alcohol in! Though I do like it… Just don't tell anyone I said that" She whispered to him giggling leaning her head on his shoulder.

James laughed "I can tell you don't drink much" he said keeping a stable hold of her "It's good seeing you having such a good time Hermione, you need to loosen up more often" he said nudging her lightly though careful not to let her fall over.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him "I'm head girl remember James" she smirked "How's you and Lily anyway… I've not seen her about for a while" she added looking around the hall seeing it was now almost empty.

James smiled "I am so in love with her Hermione, I mean, wow, I can't even describe it, I always had a thing for her, it was very much one-way, but then out of the blue, she was interested in me too!" he said "And she went to bed, said she was tired, where's Sirius?" he added with a slightly worried look, hoping his friend wasn't doing something stupid.

Hermione shrugged "I don't know… Probably passed out in a corner somewhere" she said and looked at James face "I trust him James, and I know he won't do anything stupid, not after trying so hard to get me to trust him in the first place" she smiled reassuringly.

James laughed "Your right. Come on, let's go see if we can find him. Hopefully he's not gone looking for any trouble" he added taking her hand and leading her from the dance floor. As he led her from the room, he saw Lucius Malfoy's eye's following Hermione. He'd noticed it most the night, but didn't want to ruin Hermione's night "You do know Lucius has followed your every move"

Hermione nodded "I know. I think he is still a bit pissed off I choose Sirius over him, he hasn't spoken two words to me since, though I did really see him as a good friend, he wasn't like the other Slytherins" she said and shrugged.

James grinned "You truly are one of a kind Hermione" he said and smiled "Hey I think I just heard Sirius's voice" he said and pulled Hermione down a corridor, and straight into a classroom.

Sirius was butt naked, stood on the Professors desk singing some song that Hermione had never heard before, she stood starring for a moment in shock before covering her eyes as her face blushed "Oh God Sirius!"

He grinned "Yes… I do look like a God don't I" he called loudly "Oh James you should leave so me and Hermione can be alone" He sang to his best friend.

James burst out laughing seeing Sirius "Jeez Padfoot… I don't think Hermione is quite ready to see all of you just yet… Hell I'm not ready but as a gentleman I best sort you" He said and grabbed the boxers off the floor "Put them on before my eyes start burning"

A few moments later Sirius was dressed and walked ahead of them singing away as James supported Hermione so she didn't fall, when they got to the Gryffindor Common room James put Sirius to bed before walking Hermione back to the Heads dormitory "I'm sorry for Sirius Hermione, well not really it was funny, but you know what I mean" James said with a laugh "I'll see you tomorrow Mione" He gave her a small hug before heading back to his to own dormitory.

Reaching her room she fell asleep as soon as she laid down, dress, make up and everything still as it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Fangtasia – I haven't really done much with Harry because it's a Hermione story but I will touch on it in this next chapter J Thank you for reviewing

Thank you SereniteRose 3

Waking up she groaned not daring to open her eyes, as her head pounded. She knew alcohol wasn't good for anything.

Continuing to lie still she thought about the night, dancing with Sirius, hanging around with Remus and Lily, oh dancing with James at the end and a naked Sirius. As the image of Sirius popped into her she quickly sat up opening her eyes "Oh my god I saw Sirius Black naked!" she said out loud.

Pushing herself off the bed with a bit of force she headed for a shower, she needed to freshen up for the day and a shower would be the best way to start although half way through she couldn't focus on anything other than her stomach rumbling so quickened up her shower.

Jumping out she used magic to dry her hair before changing back to light brown with blonde high lights and styling it into the loose curls she had become quite fond of. She wasn't going to bother with makeup however she did need clothes so drying herself off quickly she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, bra and a hoody no one would know that she wasn't wearing an actual top under the hoody anyway.

She headed down to the Great Hall and spotted all the guys sat at the table, she definitely felt worse than any of them looked but she was going to do her best not to show it "Morning. Glad to see everyone is wearing clothes today" She said as she took a seat between James and Sirius "Oh and thank you so much James for walking me back and dealing with Sirius" I said glancing at Sirius with a smile.

Sirius just grinned "Come on now Hermione you know that seeing me starkers was the highlight of your night!" He said and swung his arm around her pulling her clothes "I hope you had a good night" he whispered and kissed her cheek as his hand rubbed the skin under the hoody he trailed it up further realising that she wasn't wearing a top under the hoody. Seeing her blush he whispered in her ear again "Your skin is even softer then I imagined"

Harry looked around at the table, everything was so different this year, it had always been the three of them, Ron, Hermione and himself but when Ron dumped Hermione the way he did it caused a rift between them and he hated it but he hadn't really had much time to think about it, with everyone being here… Especially James and Lily he felt like he had a family. Lily showed an interest in how he grew up with her sister and was so upset to learn how he had been brought up but he assured her it made him a stronger person because of it and James had brought him in as one of the lads so always included Harry in any of their antics.

His focus turned to Hermione and Sirius, Hermione seemed so much happier now than he ever remembered her being with Ron and at the time he thought it was great but thinking back on it they were never really suited as a couple.

"So guys we have the entire day to do what we want, how about we take a picnic out and we can teach you guys touch rugby" He suggest as he looked around at the others.

James grinned "Touch Rugby? Sounds great as long as its touching the girls" He joked and received a sharp nudge in the stomach from Lily "What I'm only joking, you're the only girl I want to touch" he said then paused "Wait that sounds bad especially in front of H-A-R-R-Y" He said and spelt out Harry's name "I am going to shut up as I have no idea what this game in and I am getting myself into trouble" He laughed.

Harry laughed "I'll explain everything later, we can have breakfast and then get everything we need together" he said grinning, he was excited about the idea of having an actually family fun day and eagerly started eating his breakfast.

Everyone seemed to follow suit and start eating as quickly as they could and were all finished and full in the next ten minutes. Harry lead them all back to the Gryffindor common room and grinned as everyone was excitedly chatting about the plan for the afternoon.

Everyone had changed into more sport friendly clothes and gathered by the lake, James, Sirius and Harry had gone to the kitchens to gather everything they needed for their picnic. The house elf's were all more than happy to help the group gather anything they needed.

As there was only a few of them the teams were pretty easy to do, the Potters Vs the others. Harry explained the rules to everyone a few times to make sure they understood.

They played for about an hour before everyone started getting tired "Ok guys this is the tie breaker" Harry yelled grinning from ear to ear "Get in place" He said and crouched down, watching Sirius do the same "3,2,1..." he called and watched and Sirius threw the ball to Hermione who started running towards the end of the field but just before reaching the touch down point she was grabbed from James around her waist, he laughed lifting her and swinging her around but he hadn't realised she had passed the ball to Remus until she burst out laughing and Sirius and Remus were cheering "Aww come on Hermione that's not fair" He said joining in the laughter before putting her down and letting her go.

Remus grinned "You clearly weren't paying enough attention James! But anyway… Food!" He grinned and headed over to the large blanket plopping himself down and was quickly followed by the rest of the group "That was so much fun, best suggestion ever Harry"

Lily nodded "It really was, we should all do something like this more often" she told the group although gave Hermione a side look for a moment, she still wasn't keen on the girl but there was no getting rid of her between Harry and Sirius and when James had picked the other girl up it had automatically annoyed her though she wasn't going to spoil this day for Harry.

Hermione sat by Sirius and starting pulling all the food out of the basket, the guys had gotten loads "Well we definitely won't be going hungry for a while" She laughed as she laid everything out and watched as Remus started passing around the plates. She wasn't going to bring up the whole house elves being slaves because today was going to well.

Sirius leaned down on the blanket curving around Hermione as she leaned into him both started eating "I just loved the moment when Hermione got the ball to Remus and James never even noticed" Sirius said laughing

James joined in "How did you even do that, I looked an you had the ball and the next second it was just gone" he said as he shook his head and started filling his plate with food "That game is a lot more hard work then quidditch!" He told the group.

They stayed outside eating and chatting until it started getting colder and it was Remus who suggested that they go inside so the group gathered everything together and in they went. Remus was right, it started getting really cold really quickly.

Hermione knew that Draco had gone away for a few days with his father and she had a good idea what it was for but she wasn't going to say anything to make anyone worry. She led them to the Heads Dormitory though it seemed to annoy Lily Hermione wasn't bothered, she knew the girl still didn't like her.

"We should have a little party here tonight, just us. We can have some music on maybe play some card games or something, it's been a great day so it would be a shame to end it now" She said and smiled as the group nodded.

Lily shook her head "Not for us, me and James are having our own chill night" She said causing James to turn around and look at her confused.

"You said you were studying tonight so didn't want to do anything, I asked you earlier" He said "So I said I'd hang out with the guys" It wasn't that he didn't want to have an evening with Lily but he didn't understand where out of nowhere she now wanted to spend time with him.

Lily looked taken back, she kind of expected him just to agree with her "Oh… Well I changed my mind" She paused seeing all the confused looks she was getting "Though I suppose we could do that any night, so being with everyone will be fun" she said with a clearly forced smile on her face.

Harry could sense the tension, Lily really hadn't tried hard to hide the fact she didn't like Hermione and up to now they had all kind of ignored it "Well up to you guys, I plan on being here. Great idea Hermione!" He told her.

Hermione smiled "Great why don't we go do our own thing for an hour and we can meet back up again soon" She suggested and everyone agreed leaving bar Sirius who said he wanted to stick around.


	12. Chapter 12

Once the others left Hermione moved leaning against Sirius "Is it as obvious to you guys as it is to me that Lily really dislikes me" she said with an amused smile "All the stories that were told to Harry about her was that she was just a lovely girl, kind hearted, generous… All the things you want to hear about a loved one however it turns out she is just a bitch"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione and let out a laugh "Yes love, its painfully obvious" he paused listening "Lily can be your best friend one moment and in the next give you a look that makes you think she wants to scratch your eyes out. She's… Complicated I suppose is the best word to use. But don't let her get to you"

Hermione moved and turned her head to face him "Oh I can handle Lily Evans don't you worry about that" She said with a smirk before leaning forward and kissing his lips softly before letting out a laugh as he flipped them so he was on top of her with little effort, she opened her mouth so say something but didn't get the chance as Sirius kissed her, slide his tongue against her.

Hermione lost herself in the kiss, moving her hands up and threading them into his hair. It had never been like this with Ron, it had just been a few kiss and close touches where she always pulled herself away before anything could progress, maybe that was the sign that should of told her she didn't want things to go further with Ron but in her mind she just thought she wasn't 'ready'

However in this moment with Sirius she pulled him closer so his body was pressed against hers, she was about to pout when his lips moved away from hers until she felt them pressed against her neck and her eyes automatically closed, he was kissing and nibbling the soft skin causing her to let out a soft moan, who knew such a simple action could cause such an over powering effect.

Sirius sat up, pulling her up with him so he could pulled her top off in one swift movement then snaked his hand around the back and unhooked her bra disregarding it before lying her back and moving his lips back to her neck moving one hand slowly to her nipple and rolling it within his fingertips expertly.

He knew she was virgin, the signs were clear and the way the slightest movement he made caused her body to react which filled him with excitement. While he wanted nothing more than rip off both of their clothes and have his way with her, he wasn't going to rush that.

There was plenty of fun they could have before sex anyway he knew as he lowered his hands down to her jeans just about to undo the buttons when they stopped hearing banging on the door and James voice call through

"Hermione! Sirius! Let me in" his voice laced with annoyance.

Sirius was about to yell and tell James to bugger off when Hermione pushed him and sat up herself quickly pulling on her bra and top back on and running her hands through her hair to try and fix it, she could feel Sirius eyes burning into the back of her "Behave" She mouthed to him before taking a breath and opening the door.

James looked at Hermione as she opened up and let him in, her hair wilder than usual, her lips swollen and a her cheeks blushed "Looks like you two were having fun" He said and smirked "Your tops on backwards Hermione" He said as he walked past her.

Hermione frowned looking down before realising he was joking "Bloody Potter" She muttered as she closed the door and headed over to the sofa where a very displeased Sirius sat giving James daggers.

"Are you alright James? You seem annoyed" She said and took a seat on the sofa next to Sirius, patting him lightly on the leg.

James smirk drops "Bloody Lily, we got into another fight. She is such hard work, I thought I get the girl and it would be smooth riding from there… But how wrong could I be, apparently when you start dating a girl you can't have female friends or a bloody life" he lifted his eye and looked at Hermione "Sorry she is the way she is Hermione, I think its cause she everything coming here and she resents you" he said glancing down at his hands.

Hermione leaned toward and placed a hand on his "It's not your James, I suppose it must be harder for her because you have your friends and she's only really got you and Snape and you guys don't exactly get on which probably doesn't help"

James let out a quiet laugh "How is it that someone can be awful to you and you can turn around giving it reason?" He said pausing for just a moment "You're probably right, Sniv… Snape hasn't been his usual insulting self and I am sure Snape Snr has cast some sort of anti-grease charm on his younger self which is a massive improvement"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Did you just say something sort of nice about Snape?" he said as he pulled a face though caught a stern look from Hermione "Sorry bout your fight with Lily mate, maybe she's just horny and really some 'alone time' tonight" He grinned.

Hermione stood up "Urgh" she said and headed towards her bedroom "I am going for a shower, I will leave you two to your 'boy' talk" she said and retreated into her room heading straight for the shower.

James and Sirius looked at each other before they burst out laughing "Sorry for interrupting Padfoot, I didn't think Hermione would let you get your way with her just yet" He said with a shake of his head.

"I doubt she would of let me get far on her sofa mate, but I'll tell you something her skin is as smooth as silk" He grinned as he thought about their moment on the sofa.

James looked at Sirius "You are serious about Hermione aren't you? I mean she's a friend and Harry's best friend" He said and paused "I really think if you're not sure if it's going to last then end it, Harry is family and I don't want to end up in an awkward situation… And I don't want you hurting Hermione" He said.

Sirius frowned, James had never been bothered before bout who he dated or the intentions behind it "Prongs I'm your best mate, us and Remus we're a team" He said avoiding the actual question until James gave him a pointed look "Alright I do like her, a lot, but we're still in high school and we're too young to settle down" He said honestly to James, he did like Hermione she was amazing and he really did want her but he wouldn't say he was ready to give up women forever and just be with one.

His answer made James frown "Hermione isn't that type of girl Sirius, if you're not thinking more than Hogwarts you should talk to her about it because she is always going to be in our lives and at family gatherings. She isn't just some girl"

Sirius shook his head, he hadn't thought about anything other than 'getting' Hermione, James was right she wasn't like other girls "Don't worry Prongs, I won't hurt her" he said patting his friend on the back. There conversations went fairly quiet after that.


	13. Chapter 13

I apologise for how slow this is moving, I didn't even realise that I have spent 11 chapters between September and October!

Thank you to everyone who reads the fanfiction, I do love reviews and I appreciate feedback which will me improve :D

Bit of a small chapter here

By the time Hermione had come down from the shower the others had arrived bringing a few friends along with them which wasn't an issue for Hermione, they all deserved a fun night. Sirius flung an arm over her should and passed her a butter beer "Looking as gorgeous as ever" He said as he led her to where everyone was sitting.

There was James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Luna so a nice gathering all in all, though Hermione was still mad at Ron part of her was sad he was no longer in their group but she didn't waste much time of the night thinking about it.

The evening started off with a few drinks and some card cards but as the night progressed someone had brought out fire whiskey. A few shots and an empty bottle later they were sat in the circle playing spin the bottle, a game Hermione Granger would of usually refused to play however the night had been so chilled and the drinks flowed so easily she was relaxed and happily to join in with the others.

Hermione felt like she had kissed everyone by the end of the night, she learnt that Peter was an awful kisser, kissing Harry was like kissing a relative and it was gross, Neville and Lupin were both polite, Sirius dived on her and had to be reminded they were alone though the biggest surprise had to be James, he had cupped her cheek and kissed her so gently, it was nothing like Sirius's kisses but it took her breath away.

The moment James moved away Sirius threw his arm back over Hermione pulling her back to him "See James, told you my girl is an amazing kisser" he grinned. James forced a laugh "Sirius your making her blush behave" he said as he moved back to his seat ignoring Lily's eyes burning into him "Wow its late, we should get back" he said and quickly stood up, the others agreed and got up off the floor as well, it was 1am and now they had to sneak back to the common room without getting caught.

Sirius watched as they all stood up "I'll er, stay behind and help Hermione clear up" he said with a grin but James knew that look too well and he knew Hermione had had a lot to drink that night "We'll all come back tomorrow night and help Sirius, don't forget these guys probably don't drink as much as we do" He said and grinned to try and lighten the mood as Sirius was frowning "Don't worry, we'll build them up to our level soon enough, now say good night to your girl"

Hermione turned to Sirius "James is right, I am exhausted and we have a full day of classes tomorrow" She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him "Goodnight" she said against his lips though she could tell he was annoyed. He returned her kiss before quietly joining the others and heading out.

James was the last of the group to leave "Good night Hermione, get some sleep" He smiled before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Hermione stood starring at the door before mutter "crap" as she headed up to her bedroom, she was feeling a little flustered from her time with Sirius and now she was alone would be the perfect time for her to let go, she hadn't really been intimate with others before but that didn't mean she didn't know her way around her own body.

Stripping off her clothes she moved back on the bed and moved one hand to her breast running her fingers over the skin until they reached her nipple and she started rolling it just as Sirius had earlier before sliding he free hand between her legs straight for her clit pinching it softly and letting out a quiet moan.

She could picture Sirius as she slid a finger inside, imagining it was him that was pleasuring her, whether it was their time before, the drink or both it didn't take long before she was adding a second finger and increased the speed of her fingers and her hips.

A few moments later the wave of pleasure took her over and revelled in the feeling, she laid there for a few moments before cleaning herself up and drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all the reviews! :D

_

Time passed quickly in the next few months and before they knew it the topic of what they were going to do for Christmas came up, after much discussion and passing ideas around everyone decided to stay at the Castle over Christmas, that way they could spend it together, and obviously it wasn't as though there was many options out there for those who had travelled from the past.

Hermione and Sirius fell into a routine, he spent a lot of time in the heads common room and though through not lack of trying he still hadn't slept with Hermione. He knew she was a virgin but she always had some excuse when they got too up close and personal and as much as he liked the witch it wasn't quite working out how he thought.

Hermione had found herself getting more and more reserved when it came to Sirius, she was very relaxed when they were chilling together and could comfortably cuddle into him but what she thought was sparks at first were dimming – However she liked him and she didn't want to be alone again. Yes she knew she was being selfish.

Harry thrived being with everyone, he and Ginny were closer than ever before and had been caught sneaking off with the young red hair on more than one occasion. He was officially a marauder and he was currently learning what he had to do to become an animagus though he planned on becoming registered once Hermione had found out.

Lily actually spent a fair amount of time with Ginny, the two had hit it off quite well and it was nice having a 'girl' friend, though there had been quite a bit of tension after the games night with Hermione, they were all having fun and playing that damn bottle game but when James kissed Hermione it bugged her, she didn't mind when he kissed Ginny but Hermione was another story. Lily had already lost her HeadGirl status, she was no longer the smartest muggleborn witch and then the kiss between James and Hermione pushed her over the edge. It took a while for her to realise that it wasn't even about James, it was the fast he was hers and she wasn't going to lose him to Hermione.

James was tired of Lily… Something he didn't think was possibly, he had always planned to get the muggleborn to fall in love with him and sweep her off her feet but he thought as soon as he had her the hard work would be over, how wrong he was. The perfect imagine he had in his head of Lily wasn't actually who she was and it was his own fault for putting her on a pedestal however he felt for Harry he owed it to him to try and make this work, somehow.

Remus and Peter loved their new group, they had built new friendships and with those friendships Peter had changed. He was a lot more open about his fears and feelings with the group who in turn provided him with the reassurance he needed.

Remus had met his older self, that was weird, but with it he had be given coping techniques he had never heard of and the potion which helped him with control each month and the relief that it gave him made him so thankful he was sent here.

It was Christmas Eve and they had decided to have a party in the Heads Common room, the house elves had provided food and the Marauders had somehow provided the butter beer and fire whiskey. They all danced

Sirius grinned at Hermione as he danced with her in the centre of the common "This even has been amazing" He told her as he swirled her around before pulling her off to the side, his smile slipped slightly "I don't want to ruin it but I need to be honest… I think we're more suited as friends" He paused watching her for a moment, he face not giving anything "It's not because we haven't had sex, well I do miss sex if I am being honest, but the real reason is because I think we just like being together" He said and ran his hand through his hair, this wasn't working out the way he had planned it at all and James had already promised to hex his balls off if he hurt her.

Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze "I agree Sirius, we have found more of a platonic comfort than an actual relationship. I was being selfish by not admitting it but after what happened with Ron I didn't want to be the girl who failed in relationships" She said before smirking "Oh I think everyone can tell how much you have been missing sex and I feel it's only fair that we end our façade so we can both try and find happiness"

Sirius grinned, he had never been so relieved that a witch didn't want to be with him "Thank you Hermione" He said and spun her around before dashing off for more fire whiskey.

James watched his two friends, he knew what Sirius was going to do and although he told his friend he should do what was right he didn't want Hermione hurt so when he spotted her smile he let out a breath that he had been holding without realising it. Without thinking he headed straight over to Hermione "You're alright aren't you?" He questioned wondering if it was just a show she was putting on.

Hermione looked up at James as he spoke to her "Yes, I am kind of relived really, we were never suited. Let's hope the next one is better matched" She smiled "But honestly it's for the best really, besides I was getting worried he might humping my leg if he didn't get any soon" she smirked as they both burst out laughing.

When they calmed down she looked back at James "So how about you and Lily, you guys aren't quite the story book characters everyone said you were" she said raising an eyebrow at him as he shook his head before answering "We're ok, I mean I always thought she was the most amazing woman in the world but as I spend more time with her I notice how much she is just like the rest of us… Not that that is a problem, it's my own fault for not seeing her properly, but I am learning to think a bit more realistically. I think in time though we will find the right rhythm, I really want it to work with her" he smiled.

Neither spotted the jealous red head watching them from across the room nor did they spot her storming out of the common room. Lily was fed up of losing things to Hermione, maybe it was time Hermione lost something to her!

The rest of the night continued on with drinking and mingling, Sirius was doing a lot of drinking, probably more than he should of, his vision getting so blurred he could barely make out his friends faces anymore though the one thing he did know was that he was horny as hell… Maybe he could find a 7th or a 6th year wondering around and up for some fun. He 'quietly' slipped out of the heads common room to hopefully find someone to give him some relief.

It got to around 1am when Hermione let out a yawn, everyone seemed to have disappeared except Remus and James "Well I think this is the first time I can say I was one of the last standing" She said with a small giggle "Where'd Lily go? I haven't seen her in ages" Not that she actually bothered just curious.

James looked around the room, she had been gone for a while now. Pulling out the Map Harry had returned to him, he whispered rather loudly and slurred 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and watched as the map revealed itself "Ah she's with Sirius, shes probably caught him up to no good and is yelling at him… Let's go save him" He grinned pushing himself off the sofa before pulling Hermione up and the three of them headed towards the classroom where the two spots were stationary.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope this fixes it!

Still do not own anything to do with Harry Potter… Belongs to J.K. Rowling!

...

Hermine followed James as he followed the map, it wasn't long until they could hear Sirius's voice, and you didn't even need to see the man to know he was wasted. James let out a small chuckle "He is gone, I hope Lily didn't catch him trying to convince a 6th year into his bed" he smirked and opened the door to where he heard his best friend's voice.

Sirius lifted his head to look at the intruders "Get lost!" He yelled angrily then it was as though he had had, what they called, a sober up potion "James!" he said pushing Lily off him "It's not what it looks like!" He said still with a slur "I mean it is, but it's not…. Please let me explain" he said grabbing his pants and pulling them straight on not worried about finding his boxers.

Lily looked up and Hermione could have sworn a smirk on the red heads lips although it disappeared as quickly as she saw it, it was as though she had realised what she's actually done. Lily grabbed her dress pulling it against her "Please James, I love you!" she cried desperately. Sliding off the Professors desk she started looking around for her underwear which wasn't with the rest of her things, looking up, she saw James pick them on from the floor and throw them at her "please" she said again with tears in her eyes

James turned and headed out the door without another word. Hermione stopped Sirius from running after him "Stay the hell away from him… Both of you. I can't believe you've done this" she said and shook her head. Turning she headed out to try and figure out where James would of gone.

Following her instincts she heading out onto the grounds. Even though it was dark she spotted him quickly enough leaning against her tree by the lake. She wasn't actually sure about what she was going to do or say but she didn't want to leave him alone. Reaching him she sat down next to him "Lets stare at the stars awhile" she said and laid down on the ground, within a minute he was laid down next to her and she took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as though to say it would all be ok, and they both just laid watching the stars.

They stayed outside for a good hour or so, it wasn't until James turned his head did he realized she'd fallen asleep. With a small smile he moved her hair aside and closed his eyes. The image of Lily and Sirius killed him, he couldn't believe it, the love of his life and his best friend. Something he didn't even thing was possible, Sirius had never even been slightly interested in Lily in fact he had quite a distaste for her, he just didn't understand it.

Getting her in his arms he stood up and heading back inside the castle, keeping her small body close to his to keep the cold away from her. He headed straight for the head's common room, he starred at the portrait for a good minute trying to think what she'd use as a password, and he knew she purposely chose muggle books and authors sometimes as Draco had no idea "Shakespeare… Hamlet… Othello… The Tempest..." It was on the last suggestion that the portrait swung up.

He quietly headed up the stairs to her room and placed her gently on the bed, he was about to leave when she opened her eyes "You can stay here, I doubt you want to go back to the common room and risk seeing either of them" she said with a small smile.

James smiled "Thank you Hermione" he said kicking off his shoes and moving Hermione under the cover's, getting under himself "I just don't get why they did it Mi" he whispered and yawned as he closed his eyes, falling straight asleep though a peaceful sleep it was not.

Sirius sat at a desk, with his head in his hands "What have we done Lily" he said quietly. He couldn't even look at her, though he knew she was sat on the floor with her legs up to her chest "They'll never forgive us"

Lily cried "I didn't think I drunk that much" She wiped her face, eyeliner and mascara smearing down. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself "Let's go before anyone else sees us"

Sirius stood up and nodded "Your right" he said and walked out of the room, not too far ahead of Lily, but so it looked like they weren't walking together. It didn't take long to get to the common room, Sirius hoped it would take longer.

Lily followed Sirius in, by the fire was Remus, Harry, Ron and the others, she ignored the looks and went straight up to the girls dormitory. She didn't know what she was going to say to any of them, never mind Harry.

Harry looked at Sirius "Where's James?" he asked curiously, when they had arrived back at the common room they had sat down and not yet moved though they looked like they were falling asleep.

Sirius sighed "We… I mean… Me and Lily… I don't know what happened… We just… You know… And Hermione and James came in and saw us" he ran his hand over his face "I really don't know what to say, I don't even know what happened" he tried to explain "Me and Hermine decided we were better off as friends and after a few drinks I went to find a girl who was up for some fun. The next thing I know I was making out with someone… I didn't even realise it was Lily" He shook his head again "I'm going to bed, I need to be alone"

Harry watched Sirius turn up and walk up the stairs, turning to Remus he shook his head "I can't believe it, I never would of thought…" He said and ran his hand through his hair "What do you think Remus?" he asked as he leaned back.

Remus was still in shock "I don't know. Sirius would NEVER hurt James if he could help it, that's why it doesn't fit. I mean Lily and Sirius don't work as it is, but Lily was James and Sirius wouldn't even look at her in that way…. I really don't know what to say Harry, except I hope James and Hermione are alright"


	16. Chapter 16

It'd been a month and everybody knew what happened between Sirius and Lily, apparently, a Slytherin had seen James and Hermione walk in on Sirius and Lily and she'd let the whole school know.

James had practically spent every minute with Hermione since it happened, she knew he was avoiding going back to the common room unless really needed and he seemed to be a lot calmer when he was with her and she seemed a lot more relaxed and happier in James's company.

The two had formed what they saw as a platonic relationship though it didn't appear that way to other people watching one, especially when Draco would tell everyone that James stayed over often.

Sitting by the tree, Hermione and James were laughing. James's back was against the tree and Hermione was sat in between his legs leaning against him "I am trying to check my essay, if you annoy me again I swear I will throw you in the lake!" she said nudging him with her elbow.

James laughed "All I said was that Lucius is definitely after you again, and that is the reason why he is always in the heads room… Obviously waiting for you to leave the bathroom in just a towel" he winked then smirked and laughed as she elbowed him again.

Harry walked over to the two with a smile "Hey guys, what you two up to?" he asked sitting opposite the two. He felt awful when he saw James the next day, and seeing him smiling made him feel better.

James grinned "Just talking about Lucius Malfoy wanting to see Hermione in a towel" he asked as Hermione turned around and smacked him playfully which made him laugh even more "We think Lucius is seeing Hermione as a free agent, but it's not happening, I have decided that Hermione is mine and I am not sharing" he said "She'll never be allowed a boyfriend again"

Hermione grinned "Yup, we've decided we're just going to stay single and get a house and just be cat people" she smirked "Who needs sex" she and closed her book and moved her essay out of the way and moved to sit by Harry "Isn't that right J" she said keeping a straight face.

James looked at her "Yeah… Sex… Who needs it" he said looking at her and rolled his eyes "Who am I kidding, I enjoy sex way too much not to have it, we'll just have weekends for pulling"

Harry laughed and shook his head "Well you seem more chilled now, I was worried that everything would just… You know… Mess up, I didn't want to have to choose who to be friends with" he said honestly. Both he and Remus had been taking turns in spending the day with rather Hermione and James or Sirius and Lily.

James shook his head "Mi and I spoke about it, and I have decided that I not going to split the group. I'm adult enough to leave it in the past, but they both need to understand that there isn't a chance in hell that it's going to be forgotten" he said smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled "Thanks," he said grinning and stood up "Right come on, it's a lovely day, let's go swimming" he looked towards the lake, he'd been in it before, so it wasn't anything new for him.

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment "Alright then" she said and pulled off her jegging's and loose top then muttered a spell which transfigured her pink bra and thong into a red bikini "You two coming" she grinning and ran straight to the lake, gracefully diving in.

James's mouth was wide open "All I can say is wow" he muttered and shook his head. Harry had already pulled off his clothes and transfigured his boxers into swimming shorts. Not wanting to miss out on the fun he copied Harry before running and jumping into the lake.

Hermione laughed "How slow?" she smirked, then swam away from the two who started chasing her "Go away" she yelled giggling and continued swimming from them. Although it was no good, Harry grabbed her from behind and spun her around as she laughed.

Squirming away from Harry, she laughed as she splashed him, not realizing James was swimming underneath her. James got behind Hermione as she was distracted, slipping his fingers to the bikini strings, he gave one swift pull and the bikini top quickly un-did.

Hermione clasped her hands over her chest "JAMES POTTER!" she yelled "You are so dead" and dived underneath the water grabbing his swimming shorts and pulling them off in one movement. Coming back up, she smirked and threw them across the lake "ha" she said and swam over to her bikini top.

James laughed "As if you just did that!" he said and went in search of his swimming shorts "Mi… Where the hell did you throw them" he said as he swam near the side of the lake looking. Hermione swam up behind him "They should be here"

Lily walked over to the two, the wet shorts in her hands "Here you are James" she smiled holding them out for him to take "Or maybe you'll have to just come and get them" she smiled and stepped back from the lake.

James sighed "Lily just give me the damn shorts" he said, there wasn't a chance that he was going to get out of the lake, even though it didn't look like Lily had any plans to return the boxers, as he was about to get out of the water, he saw Hermione climb out of the lake.

Hermione walked over to Lily "Lily. Give me James's short's." she said bluntly holding out her hand, giving the red head a few seconds before snatching them off her and tossing them to him in the water.

Lily looked at Hermione "How dare you! You have no idea how me and James feel about each other… You are not going to get in the way of me and James getting back together. Your claws won't stay in him for too long Hermione!" she hissed.

Hermione shook her head "Really? I'm pretty sure you felt a lot for him when you were screwing his best friend who he saw as a brother. Classy" She said before turning and jumping back into the water.

James laughed moving his arms around Hermione's waist "Well you told her" he said grinning "Where did Harry disappear to?" he added shaking his head lightly "His clothes are gone as well" he said and smiled when he saw Lily was gone as well "And it looks like Lily got the message".


End file.
